<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>>:3 by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800091">>:3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Pet Names, Playboy Bunny Outfit, blowjob, puns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“stop being cowards and write benrey wearing a playboy bunny outfit bunrey is an underrated pun”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>>:3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Benery was in the bathroom. He had been there for the past hour, doing whatever the hell you do in a bathroom for an hour. </p><p>Honestly, Gordon didn’t want to think about it too hard.</p><p>“Hey Benrey?” Gordon asked. </p><p>He knocked on the door but received no response. Gordon sighed and pressed his ear against the door and heard muffled speaking. Well, at least he wasn’t doing what Gordon was planning to do. He sighed, trying to make out some words but to no avail. However, Gordon did manage to note that Benrey’s voice was very drawn out as if he was trying to give himself a pep talk. </p><p>“Hey Benrey, I’m gonna come in, okay?” Gordon said. </p><p>Pushing the door open, Gordon heard a couple words like “sexyman” and “gonna rock really good” which even then could never prepare him from what he was about to see. </p><p>Shaking his head, Gordon looked in awe at Benrey. Benrey leaned over the sink counter, poking his finger at his reflection as if he was lecturing himself. But that wasn’t the thing Gordon was focused on. It was on what Benrey was wearing. </p><p>Instead of being in his regular attire consisting of sweatpants and a stained t-shirt, here Benrey was standing in a playboy bunny outfit. Choking out a cough, Gordon shuffled uncomfortably as Benrey looked up in surprise, slight blush on his face, which quickly grew into a sly grin. </p><p>Gordon felt his face growing hot and he stepped back. </p><p>“What- what are you wearing?” Gordon coughed. </p><p>Cackling, Benrey turned fully towards Gordon, putting his hands on his hips, placing the revealing outfit in full view. Gordon gulped, as he took in the view. The low cut in the suit showing off Benrey’s hairy chest made Gordon want to run his fingers along the other man’s body. The mid-thigh black tights creating a bulge on his already thick thighs made butterflies swarm from Gordon’s abdomen to his lower region. </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Benrey! What? I don’t even know what to say…” </p><p>Face gone completely red, Gordon swayed a bit, hands moving to his sides to adjust his pants and pull his shirt down to semi-cover his now raging boner. Benrey took notice and was sure to let Gordon know. </p><p>“I’m your gamer-boy bunny.”</p><p>“Bunny...oh god is this what that is? What are you now? Bunrey?”</p><p>Gordon let out a nervous chuckle as Benrey inched closer, grabbing the front of Gordon’s shirt. Benrey made a smooching noise toward Gordon and Gordon crashed their lips together. Benrey deepened the kiss by pushing Gordon up against the wall, grinding on Gordon’s boner. Gordon let out a small gasp, heaving for air.</p><p>“Caught me, unexpectedly, bro. It was supposed to be a surprise. Guess I gotta punish you now.” Benrey said.</p><p>“Then do it, Bunrey.” Gordon replied, smiling at his own pun. </p><p>With that, Benrey pulled off Gordon’s shirt and began to trail kisses down the line of hair on his chest. Teasing Gordon’s cock out of his pants, Benrey planted a couple of kisses on it before popping it into his mouth and sucking. Gordon moaned as Benrey’s warm tongue swirled around his dick before Benrey began to bob his head back and forth. As Benrey bobbed his head back and forth, the bowtie around his neck slightly restricted the expansions of his throat. Gordon looked down at Benrey and ran his fingers in his hair, jostling the bunny ears. </p><p>Eventually, Benrey pulled away and got up, pressing his body against Gordon’s as he gripped his shoulders, whispering into his ear. </p><p>“You gonna, take care of your little gamer bunny bud, friend?” Benrey said. </p><p>“Of course, Benrey.” Gordon replied.</p><p>“Uh, got a gamer toy in me. I would like it to be you.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Buttplug.” </p><p>The word sent a shiver up Gordon’s spine. Benrey noticed this and turned around, slightly bending over. Gordon grabbed a hold of Benrey’s hair with one hand and with the other hand slowly began to remove the butt plug. With gentle moans on his lips, Benrey shot Gordon a small look basically begging him to hurry up. Gordon worked the plug out a bit faster, making it come out with a lewd pop. </p><p>“I’m ready.” Benrey said.</p><p>Gordon lined up his dick and pressed it to Benrey’s entrance, both moaning as Gordon slowly traversed in further. After bottoming out, Gordon began to slowly move, prompting sweet sounds to spill from Benrey’s lips as he fucked him senseless. </p><p>After they both came and the post-orgasm began to fade off, Benrey was the first to speak. </p><p>“Was I a good? Much cool?” Benrey slurred, mind still a bit hazy. </p><p>“Yes, you were great, Bunrey.” Gordon said, placing the discarded rabbit ears back on Benrey’s head as he wiped the other man down. </p><p>“Hey, you aren’t allowed to do the stupid puns, bro. You needa license to say the level 4 jokes” Benrey said, giggling as Gordon picked him up with all intentions to move him to their bed. Gordon sighed, rolling his eyes, as he placed Benrey onto the bed and crawled next to him, making it a gaymber cuddle mush.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>can't believe i wrote this in 3 hours bros</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3pCCyAE0Ikc</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>